


Safe

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'could I please have a fiction where tom petty saves the reader from drowning?'Okay!





	Safe

You don’t remember where it all went wrong. You were just messing around in the sea – you’re so near the shore you’re barely even floating – it’s just not deep enough. Up to about your waist, you are happily reliving your childhood and waiting for Tom to join you, when suddenly the world goes wrong.

You don’t know where you are, suddenly – there is a bitter, briny smell in your nose and you can’t breathe, as if you’ve been punched in your stomach. Your eyes burn and you squeeze them shut but it doesn’t help, and your legs are above your head – you think. You don’t know what’s going on, but as your lungs ache, you struggle wildly, until hands grab you and you emerge into a world so bright your eyes hurt even more.

“Whoa, whoa!”

That’s Tom’s voice; you open your mouth and gag, coughing up a mouthful of salt water, and then you feel yourself on warm sand. Your eyes are still burning, and you roll onto your front, coughing up brine as you gasp for ear desperately.

“Honey, are you okay?!”

“Grgchl,” you manage, and then gag again. Tom helps you onto all fours, and you cough again, shaking your head. “Wh-… what?”

“You got hit by this huge wave, sweetheart.” He pulls you close, and you cough again, shivering. “You just went under and I thought you were gonna stand up but you didn’t…”

“I c-couldn’t…” You cough again, and he holds you close to him, stroking your hair. “I…”

“Can you breathe?” he asks, and you nod. You can, although your lungs feel brine-scorched and your eyes still sting. “Oh, sweetheart, you scared the life out of me…” You curl up to him and he lifts you up. You wonder how someone so stick-thin can manage that, but just roll with it. “We’re going to go and get changed, okay, and then we’re going to get away from the ocean…”

“I’m sorry,” you say, and he sets you down, cradling you close.

“Don’t be sorry. But you scared the shit out of me,” he says, sincerely, and you kiss his cheek. “How do you feel?”

“My throat hurts,” you say, hoarsely, and he nods.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He kisses your head, and you lean against him. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Thank you for saving me,” you say, and kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
